Rancor
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Răn'-kōr | indeling = Nonsentient | classificatie = Reptomammal | subsoorten = Verschillende | lengte = 5,00 tot 10,00 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Dathomir Ottethan | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Rancors waren grote carnivore beesten die op verschillende planeten te vinden waren. Fysiologie Hoewel er verschillende rassen en subsoorten Rancors bestonden, hadden ze ongeveer dezelfde bouw. Rancors stonden op twee stevige achterpoten waardoor ze minstens zo’n vijf meter boven de grond uittorenden. Hierdoor kregen ze een schrikwekkend uiterlijk dat hun vijanden angst inboezemde. Hun dikke, gepantserde huid kon kleuren bevatten van bruin, grijs tot groen. Rancors hadden lange armen die tot aan de grond kwamen met even grote klauwen met vier lange vingers. Rancors hadden een vrij groot hoofd dat met een dikke hals aan hun lichaam was verbonden. Ze hadden een grote mond met vlijmscherpe tanden, kleine zwarte ogen en twee neusgaten die tussen hun ogen stonden. Rancors waren warmbloedige Reptomammals en legden twee eieren per worp. Wanneer de jonge Rancors uitkwamen, werden ze goed verzorgd door hun ouders. De jonge Rancors waren dan al drie meter groot. Totdat ze drie jaar oud waren, deelde de moeder haar voedsel met haar jongen en droeg ze hen mee op haar rug en buik op wandeltochten. Rancors waren carnivoren die het verse vlees van grote herbivoren verkozen. Rancors konden ook planten eten maar enkel uit noodzaak. Rancors hadden geen of weinige natuurlijke vijand op hun thuisplaneten. Rancors zagen ook goed in de duisternis en hadden een goede reukzin. Sommige geleerden en volkeren geloofden dat Rancors semi-sentient waren omdat ze bijvoorbeeld rouwden om hun doden. thumb|left|150px|Rancor op een affiche Leven De oorsprong van de Rancors was onbekend. Ze werden teruggevonden op verschillende planeten als Dathomir en Ottethan maar kwamen ook voor op talloze andere planeten. Dit kwam vermoedelijk omdat kolonisten hen domesticeerden en hen als rijdieren meenamen naar andere planeten. Rancors waren geduchte vechters. Hun massieve klauwen en mond konden personen van een gemiddelde lengte zonder problemen vermorzelen en verorberen. Hun taaie huid beschermde hen tegen wapens en zelfs tegen Blaster schoten. Hoewel Rancors er angstaanjagend uitzagen, waren het normaal gezien beesten die goed van aard waren wanneer ze goed werden verzorgd. Indien dat gebeurde, kon men Rancors zelfs temmen als rij- of lastdier. Rancors hadden de neiging om op te trekken met personen of species die hen goed behandelden. Indien een Rancor slecht werd behandeld of onvoldoende voedsel kreeg, dan raakte het beest in een soort van constante woedebui waarbij ze alles wilden opeten dat in hun buurt verscheen. Dit kon enkel worden verholpen door de Rancor voldoende eten te kregen. Indien dit niet gebeurde en de staat van waanzin bleef voortduren, zat er niets anders op dan het dier af te maken. Zoologen geloofden niet dat een mishandelde Rancor ooit nog normaal kon functioneren achteraf. thumb|250px|Een Rancor op jacht Verschillende rassen van Rancors waren geclassificeerd. De Terentatek had veel grotere stekels en een gepantserd hoofd, de kleine Pygmy Rancor zou het resultaat zijn geweest van bioengineering. De Rancors van Dathomir waren iets groter dan hun andere soortgenoten. De Bull Rancor van Felucia zag er nog schrikwekkender uit dan de gewone Rancor. De Rancor was een dier dat zijn plaats had gevonden in de algemene cultuur van het universum. De Rancor Rising was een bepaalde sequentie van bewegingen in de Teräs Käsi vechtsport en de huid van de Rancors werd gebruikt in de fabricatie van laarzen. Items die gemaakt waren van Rancor tanden waren erg gezocht. In de Fringe werden Rancors regelmatig gehouden als wachters, huisdieren of statussymbolen. In gladiatorspelen werden Rancors ook ingezet. Tijdens de Battle of Hypori in de Clone Wars gebruikte het Muunilinst 10 een LAAT/i Gunship dat was beschilderd met wat een Rancor voorstelde. Op Roon was er in Nime een diner die de model van een Rancorkop gebruikte als uithangbord. In de Coruscant Holographic Zoo waren fossiele skeletten en holografische beelden van Rancors te bezichtigen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Jabba’s Rancor met een Gamorrean Op Dathomir leefden de Rancors in harmonie met de Witches of Dathomir die de beesten al eeuwen hadden gedomesticeerd. Jabba the Hutt hield rond 4 ABY een eigen Rancor in een duistere put onder de Throne Room. Dit dier werd mishandeld en verzorgd door Malakili die plannen had om met de Rancor te ontsnappen. Luke Skywalker verloste het dier uit zijn lijden toen hij in de put werd gegooid door Jabba. Skywalker vertelde later dat deze Rancor waanzinnig van woede was en dat het dier doden de enige oplossing was. Achter de Schermen *In ‘RotJ’ dacht men een eerst een acteur een Rancor pak te laten dragen maar de testen bleken onvoldoende. Daarna werd de Rancor door een miniatuur model gerealiseerd. Men beschreef de Rancor als een kruising tussen een gorilla en een aardappel. *Phil Tippett ontwierp de Rancor met hulp van Ralph McQuarrie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Rancor in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Tales from Jabba’s Palace *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Wildlife of Star Wars *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Nonsentients category:Reptomammals category:Gedomesticeerde dieren